No room for Ranma?
by Kamui
Summary: Akane is tired of being "unusual" and wants to go on a shopping spree, but where will she get the money?
1. Ranma Gets A JOB

kamui: go easy man this is my first so dont be too harsh if it stinks.  
  
"Get out of the Dojo!" "its time you support your self and me!"  
  
Ch1: Ranma gets a JOB!!   
"But Akane, I live here you can't throw me out!"  
  
"Yes I can!" "and you cant come back till I can get new clothes and maybe a shopping spree!!!"  
"That would make me a happy woman and you dont want me mad!" Akane fantisizes about going on a shopping spree with the hard earned dollars ranma got "I'd be just like normal girls ohhh, it would be so wonderful." "I'd buy so many things ha ha ha clothes, makeup perfume!"  
"I'd get a make over and make all my sisters jelous!" Akane gets a look Ranma would rather forget. Ranma stares into akane's face and sees only dollar signs. "HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"  
  
"NO I wont get a job for you to spend my money!"  
Genma joins them and seems to side with Ranma  
"you heard him akane I will never let YOU spend his money"  
Akane stands in amazement as she heard Genma stand up for Ranma  
"We'll Both spend his money!"  
They both laugh and soon after kick Ranma out   
  
"ohhhh just my luck!" "maybe I should have picked kasumi she wouldn't do this." "grrrrrrr"  
Ranma goes to town with one word burning at his mind JOB "get a job......." that phrase will for ever haunt Ranma untill it happens.. Hopefully it will just as ranma goes to town he walks by a gym maybe he can use his fighting skills to get him out of this jam  
"Wulf's gym hmmmm." the words set in his mind untill miniutes later it comes to him   
"Thats it!!" "I can get a job there"   
Ranma walks in and notices he is a twig in this gym decides to leave untill he sees a woman out side with a striking resemblance to akane he quickly changes his mind.  
"Umm, excuse me but do you know where the manager is?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you people there are no refunds on our 5piece work out center" "it takes years to be strong not just one day."  
  
"Grrrrr, I didn't want to buy Your stupid machine I came because I want a job"  
  
the man retires to the managers office and they talk for a second then someone takes a look out of the office thats when Ranma hears 2 people laughing.Ranma sighs "laugh it up!" Grrrrr.  
  
" where else can I work ?" Ranma looks around in the Busy Streets and sees a flier for a swiming contest and he quickly says no and he says the names of the places to himself "Kawasaki reading room? no too quiet" "Nagisai outlet? no, the very word shopping sickens me"   
Ranma is quickly interupted by a man with a worried look on his face  
this whole experiance has made it dark and hard to see.  
"oww!" "out of my way man!"  
  
"Watch where your going you ran into me" "whats your hurry any way"  
The man gets up and introduces himself  
"Tom is the name" "Your's?"  
  
"Ranma" "but wait you didn't answer my question"  
Tom quickly runs off into the shadows of an alley out of cuiosity Ranma runs after him  
Ranma hears people yelling "Hey its those jerks from wulfs gym!" "so thats what he was running from." "i've gotta save him"  
  
Ranma goes up to them ready to fight when all of a sudden  
  
"Who are you and what do you want woman."   
  
"Woman!" "Why I oughta..." ! "Uh-oh!"   
it seems Ranma has been too busy to realise its been raining!  
Ranma quickly teaches them a lesson.  
@#$!@!$!$#$%^&^&*  
Ranma quickly runs off   
Tom shouts "Wait!"  
it seems he hasn't been concious of any thing for a while   
"That looks like that Ranma guy!"  
  
"That was close I didn't know it was raining I could have hurt them more as a guy" "Im glad i've changed back!" Ranma finds a box to sleep in over night. only to be awakened by shouting and noise pollution   
"What the..?" "Tom?"  
  
"Ranma!" "Good friend how are ya?" "sleep well?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Ranma I see you have no home currently well I have a deal for you!"  
  
  
Kamui: and there you have it the first chapter ranma gets a job and dispite what you might think this is not inspired by my own experiences check back later and i'll put in chapter 2   
"So is this a Ebi?" Later!  
  



	2. So is this a Ebi?

  
  
  
Ch2: "So is this a Ebi?"  
"Ranma, follow me I have got a job for you!" "listen, have you done 1 of 2 things?" "have you had good people skills?"   
the only experiences Ranma can bring to mind are those where he has been in a jam with his feminine ability or has been with akane "Nope"  
"Then have you ever been on t.v.?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Good." Tom laughs mysteriously so Ranma didn't here *sigh* Too bad he did  
  
"Uh-oh"   
"Come with me, Ranma HA HA HA HA!"  
Ranma waks slowly into the angry mob untill he gets to the entrance of the building   
Tom is greeted at the door by very happy people Tom whispers to a cameraman "Let hem in"  
Tom walks over to ranma "Ranma get into the dressing room and put on your out fit."  
  
"How do I know which is mine?"  
"Your name is on it." "Go you need to hurry!"  
Ranma hurries to the dressing room through the crowd of people to see his outfit is the same as.... Tom hurries over to the show producer the producer pats tom on the back  
"Good man I knew you wouldn't fail me !"   
"Yes he's perfect he looks exactly like him, he's like a twin" "Just hope they dont pick him!"  
  
"So why Was Hirouyki saki gone?"   
  
"Food poisoning!" They both have a good laugh  
meanwhile back to Ranma in the dressing room   
  
"Why is this outfit so shiny!?"  
a man walks in with a name tag that says Yukyo satori-executive producer   
"OHH!" "Finally you show up we were waiting for you Saki san!" "Why were you so late?!"  
"nevermind just stand over there."  
  
"Where?"  
"With the others!" "have you lost your memory!?" "Quickly!"  
  
"ok ok don't rush me"  
Ranma stands on a red platform when he hears a host or anouncer of some kind  
"Iron what?!" "oh no" " What did I get my self into!!" "I'm DEAD !!!"  
anouncer: Hello everybody welcome to kitchen stadium Kanigawa is a renouned chef in 20 different countries ! the iron chef he picks will have a hard time. So who will he pick ? we'll soon find out!  
*the platforms rise to reveil the other 2 iron chefs*  
anouncer:our and now our iron chefs first we have Chen kenichi iron chef chineese he is the son of the god of chineese cooking and next we have iron chef japaneese masaharu morimoto he owns a restraunt in new york the big apple and finally we have iron chef french hiroyuki saki world renouned for his fine french cooking   
Stadium owner Kagato: today we have a chalanger worthy of any iron chef Yarma Kanigawa  
Food god and prince of darkness, so kanigawa who will it be  
"(Don't pick me Don't pick me Don't pick me Don't pick me Don't pick me!)"  
Kanigawa: I pick Iron chef.......   
"(this is killing me I hope I dont wet my self)"  
Kanigawa: French!  
"(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)"  
Anouncer: it seems he picked hiroyuki saki as opposed to Masaharu morimoto that suprised everyone and now kagato will unveil the main ingrediant  
  
Kagato: We have brought a by the book japanese cook so what better to use the japanese ingredent EBI!!!!!!!  
  
EBI BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anouncer: woah iron chef french seems to be rushing to get the shrimp he gets there first  
let me introduce the pannel first we have the doc  
Doc:hello  
"(OHhhh I lucked out this is the only thing I've learned to cook )"  
Anouncer : next we have the artist korn welcome  
Korn: hi there   
Anouncer: and then we have Asako Sarinako the actress  
Asako: hi I'm sooo happy to be here  
Anouncer: Hey asako i heard you were working on a new movie   
Asako: Yes It will be out soon its got something for everyone I LOOOVVVVEEE Shrimp so i will await the food I used to eat this all the time in potstickers   
(Ranma never gives up the chance to impress women!)  
Ranma: I will make potstickers then!  
Ha Ha Ha Ha   
(elapse time)  
Anouncer: The chalanger Kanigawa has made 6 dishes first is ebi sashimi with japaneese leeks exencuated with a duck dipping sauce and the leeks are the freshest around   
next Shrimp rice and sake the rice's flavor is brought out with the sake and it is harominiously blended to bring out the shrimp next ebi sushi a japanese favorite   
grilled shrimp grilled to have a crispy outside but a chewy inside giving the taster a rare treat  
next is stuffed shrimp stuffed with a variaty of goodness this makes even my mouth water   
finally miso soup with shrimp noodles this dish has impressed people around the world with its heavenly taste  
and now the iron chefs 4 dishes it seems saki has taken a different approach wih his dishes  
his first dish is shrimp flavered ramen noodles strait from the package  
then store bought shrimp cocktail  
fried shrimp did he take them out of their shell?  
and finally shrimp potstickers a truelly valiant effort to impress asako  
(time elapse)  
asako: those dishes were magnificent!  
Kanigawa: thank you   
Kagato: so iron chef what were you achiving with these dishes?  
Ranma: well I uh.......  
Asako: I think I know he was trying to give us the fealing that these were so at home and wonderfull and that we too can make this  
Ranma: yeah! thats it  
"(Thats the ticket)"  
(time elapse)  
Kagato: this has been a intresting battle and very enjoyable and now the verdict  
Anouncer: this has certainly been a battle to remember the dishes were 4-6 so will iron chefs   
home made stratagy work who takes it who reigns supreme!??!!  
  
  



	3. Cant we all just get along

Kagato: It is a TIE!! meanwhile....  
"Where is that BAKA!!!" "Can't ranma get a job in one day?!?!"  
"settle down ,akane, we will get his money soon enough"  
Akane and Genma have a good laugh while ranma engages in a 30min cook off with Yarma   
Ch.3  
Ranma, can't we all just get along?  
"A TIE?!?!?" "This can't be happening"  
"Settle down Akane, dont be sad that you didnt win this time."  
  
"But Genma a TIE!!!!!!!"  
  
"but nothing we can't seem anxious while ranma is away." "Besides you are lucky because every one knows I am a master at Bust a groove!"  
  
"HA You wish panda!"  
  
"e-z mouse is the greatest!"  
"Heat forever!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" Kasumi enters only to unplug the playstation  
  
"SHHHHHH"  
  
"OHHH MAN I WAS GONNA WIN!"  
"you wish you panda!"   
the 2 start fighting   
kasumi stops them with her super effective frying pan both are out cold  
"I didn't want it to come to that but sometimes thats what I have to do!"  
  
"so when will the cook-off start, tom"  
"Pretty soon!"  
the 2 are talking when an unexpected person walks in without anybody noticing  
  
Kagato: And now its time to...... ??!  
Anouncer: It seems an unexpected woman has just walked in with cooking utencels  
and she just knocked out the chalanger  
???????: Ranma! I must finish it here and now in kitchen stadium  
Anouncer: The woman is mistaking saki for someone named Ranma! what will happen next!  
"(KODACHI!?!?!?)"   
Kodachi:I am kodachi and I have a cook off to do with this man!  
  
Kagato: very well let the battle begin  
"Ahhhh you even win with pokemon!"  
"let that be a lesson to You!"  
the now tipsy akane loses with utter humiliation *Groan*  
"ohhhh im so hungry why! why! why!"  
"HA HA HA PANDA YOU ARE GOOD FOR SOMTHING!!"  
"I will eat you! I must eat you!!!!!!!!!!"  
akane chases Genma around the room until they see a image they will not soon forget *sigh*  
a frying pan  
Kagato: and the winner is iron chef french Hiroyuki Saki due to defalt  
anouncer: it seems that kodachi poisoned her food killing the panel and geting her arrested good bye !  
  
"well good job Ranma and I gave you my word heres 1000 dollars" "and you can sleep here."  
"THANK YOU!"   
Ranma decides to sleep outside after his cochroach infested bed started move  
night then morning  
"Finnaly food!" "You are kinda lucky ,panda!"  
"Grrr"  
ranma wakes up after a refreshing sleep on the side walk  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
  
Kamui: it seems Ranma is out of luck and money and a pickpocket is 1000 dollars richer  
HA! join us next time for Ch4 Ingenuity like a rat  
  



End file.
